ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Runner strategies
Runners are the fast and agile offensive class. Designed for capturing Intelligence and causing chaos among groups of enemies, he is the hit-and-run master. Armed with the powerful, close ranged Scattergun, it's possible to inflict heavy damage before using his speed to sprint away. A double jump is the Runner's specialty, allowing to launch himself through the air like a graceful bird, albeit with a gun. He can cap points twice as fast as others, and puts Intels on the express train to capture. Use your speed to surprise and ambush enemies, and always keep running. On the Offense Even as an offensive class, it's still not a good idea to go charging out into battle straight into enemy fire. You have low HP and your gun relies on your velocity to do some real damage at a distance. So while on the offense, it's best to use hit-and-run strategy to attack your enemies. Attack when you are closest to the enemy for maximum use of your Scattergun's spread shot. Then, when your enemies are disoriented and trying to get their sights on you, sprint away. If you choose, you may go to a medicine cabinet or to a medic to get yourself healed. When fighting a running enemy, try to make sure you're the one chasing and not being chased. Your weapon's range will be greatly decreased, and if you're running down a narrow hallway, it's not going to be good situation for you. However, when you use the velocity to your advantage, you'r bullets will fly forward like a swarm of angry bees waiting to sink into the flesh of your enemies. When you ambush enemies, it is suggested to drop down from on top of them from a high position. Aim down with your Scattergun, and squeeze the trigger as much as you can. This will take advantage of the velocity from your fall and cause the bullets to fall faster. Coupled with that, your accuracy with the gun will increase because the shots will be more clustered and the spread will be slightly decreased. Ambushing from a side angle requires some guts and cunning. Approach your enemy with a planned escape. Lack of proper escape will result in fatigue, cramps, carpal tunnel, panic, loss of blood, and other undesirable side effects such as death. Run in and spray your Scattergun as many times as possible. Double jump into the fray to make it harder to hit you. Then, when they are scambling to get their sights on you, switch gears into reverse and get out of there. Direct combat takes the same basic approach of hit-and-run tactics. You have to take full advantage of the Scattergun's spread shot and weak havoc to the best of your abilities. Then run away like a coward who only has 100 health. The tactics aren't that much different to ambushing your enemy. If you are hurt, try not to ask for healing everytime you take a scratch, as Healers have other people that need medical attention more importantly than you. If you're trying to take on people directly with intent to kill, practice dodging bullets and missiles and get ready to die a lot before you actually master this art. And now some tips to remember when playing this fun class: *You are fast. Others are not. *100 HP. Watch your health meter. *Scatter Gun needs velocity to be effective. *The more bullets, the more damage. *Double Jump will get you places others cannot. *Noobs couldn't hit a barn door with a bazooka, so what's the probability they can hit a Runner? *Once you start running, don't stop. *Mess with your enemies for best results when using Runner. *You cap points twice as fast as other people. *Scout rush final points. On the Defense Ok, so we all know that the Runner isn't exactly designed for defending points and Intel. In fact, sometime we think that he isn't all that good at defending himself. He is however, a master of distraction and irritation. So while it is somewhat difficult to defend points and intel directly, Runners have the amazing ability to slow enemies down before they have a chance to get close to their objective. Your speed allows you to go out into the field and survey the oncoming waves on enmies. Your Scattergun will let you weaken them before they arrive. And your cunning and guts will maybe even let you kill them. Retreating So, if your health is at 20 or less, carrying no intellence, or carrying the enemy intellence and the Overweight/Pyro or other classes start chasing after you, DOUBLE JUMP, DODGE AND RETREAT! Tryn't be hit by a rocket/bullet/syringe/flame or a rifle's bullet, or you will see yourself getting killed! Class Specific Strategies *Runner: Fighting with other runners are tough as they tend to do the same as you. One strategy is jumping around while shooting. *Firebug: Watch out! This guys are a big rival to your type. His menacing flames will knock you out as he tends to follows you while you are running away. Although the Runner is faster, the Firebug's speed, combined with his range allow him to almost always kill you, if he ends up chasing you. Try taking him down from afar and if he approaches you... RUN!! *Rocketman: With quick reflexes, you will be able to dodge his rockets easily with your double jump. However, you could easily get owned by its rockets if it hits you. Hilariously, the blast of the rocket could send you flying to new places...if you are still alive. Without quick reflexes, you won't be able to dodge his rockets and you will see yourself ending up dieing. *Overweight: Being fat and obese, these guys dont pose much of a threat to you. However, DO NOT get too close to them as you will get instantly killed by his rain of bullets. Avoid him by jumping over him, if possible. *Detonator: Not a threat in close counters but frequently pose a threat when you are about to take the Intel. He will place mines around the briefcase and plans to blow up the mines when you try to take the bag. Eliminate the Detonator before you get your palms on the bag as the detonator can not fight back when he has maxed out his mine-placement without blowing up his mines. If however the Detonator is safely behind his team-only doors, then try to get as close as you can and jump away at the last second. The Detonator will blow up the mines, but if you are quick enough to jump away and he is too stupid to blow them up when you haven't taken the briefcase yet, then you will get some amount of damage, but then you can take the briefcase while the Detonator hasn't had enough time to lay the mines again. *Healer: This guy can kill you, but is easily avoided. The only real problem posed by healers is their survivability. Make sure you deal all of your damge at once, so they have no time to heal it off. *Constructor: The Constructor himself is somewhat of a threat to you as he fires a similar scattergun. The main problem is the Autogun. After being shot 7-8 times by its accurate bullets, expect yourself to be lying on the floor. Try taking the sentry out by shooting from afar. *Infiltrator: You can't see him most of the time but you will most likely uncover his camouflage while shooting your scattergun. This will help other nearby members to mark out the Infiltrator. In a battle between an Infiltrator and a Runner, try to avoid the revolver gunshot as it deals a whooping 28 damage. Try jumping around. *Rifleman: Keep on jumping!! The Rifleman can not keep a steady aim on you if you jump around. This class packs quite a punch as the rifle's gunshot deals up to 60 to a runner. If you can manage to trick them into scoping in (by running away, or making it seem like your not after them), the fight will be much easier, so long as you avoid the first shot. Links *Runner Guide - Huge Write-Up Incoming by Techno Viking *A fast man's guide by Neved Category:Strategy guides